This invention relates to a one-piece rigid connector for joining an upright supported member to a support structure having a support surface and an angularly related edge surface. An example of such a structure is a guard rail post attached to a deck structure.
Traditionally, one piece connectors have not been used in building such structures. Instead, guard posts have been connected to deck structures by bolts, lag screws and nails in various wood-to-wood configurations.